Crouching Price, Hidden MacMillan
by Liila6241
Summary: Random times between John Price and his beloved Captain, MacMillian. NOT SLASH! Price/MacMillian Friendship. Let the crazy times roll!
1. A Random Converstation

**Hello everyone! Liila6241 here! This is the first fan fiction I'm posting here on and I'm nervous about it! But . . . that's just me. Anyway, this is a series that my younger brother and I started! We are both avid CoD players and we thought making some ridiculous fan fiction would be fun! This is written in script format because; well . . . it's easier for me. I apologize that this is so short! I hope you guys enjoy! Please rate and review! **

**Disclaimer: Call of Duty, Price and MacMillan are NOT mine or my brother's! We just like playing the games**

MacMillan: *goes up and looks at the label of his new fan which says "Hawaiian Breeze"* Hawaiian Breeze . . . what's so Mexican about it?

Price: It's American.

Macmillan: NUUUUU. Hawaiian is obviously Mexican.

Price: I'm pretty confident it's American

MacMillan: NUUUUU. Only a Mexican could come up with a design like this.

Price: Wha-? No, it's American.

MacMillan: NUUUUU. It was made by Mexicans.

Price: You, know what . . . screw this. *pulls out his M1911 and shoots MacMillan*

_Your actions got Captain MacMillan killed._


	2. Do Not Disturb

**Disclaimer: My brother and I do not own call of duty! **

Price: *sitting in his office trying to complete His massive amount of paperwork*

MacMillan: *walks in* you're dumb!

Price: *cocks an AK-47* Screw you! *shoots MacMillan*

Sheppard: *shouts* you just killed MacMillan!

Price: *pulls out a knife and throws it into Sheppard's eye*

_Friendly fire will not be tolerated. _


	3. MacMillan Would

**A/N: lol. I was watching Family Guy earlier and when I saw this, I had to write it. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CoD! **

* * *

><p><em>MacMillan is sitting in his office bored out of his mind. He has no idea how he should entertain himself! Then, he gets an idea; he'll annoy Price! That is always fun! MacMillan gets out of his chair and goes into Price's office.<em>

_Price is sitting as his desk minding his own business and catching up on fan fiction—I mean, paperwork. _

"Leftenant , Leftenant, Leftenant, Leftentant."

_Price ignores MacMillan in favor of his reading—work! _

"Price, Price, Price, Price!"

_MacMillan is ignored again._

"John, John, John John."

_MacMillan is dissed again._

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, Johnny!"

_Price's eyebrow twitched. If there was one thing he hated, it was to be called Johnny. _

_MacMillan smirks. He finally got a reaction out of Price. _

"Numpty, Numpty, Numpty, Numpty!"

_Price's upper lip twitched. MacMillan was really getting on his nerves now!_

"Hey sexy—"

"FOR GOOD SAKES, WHAT?"

"Hi!" MacMillan runs out of Price's office.

Price face palms.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol. Don't ask. I love how Price answers to sexy . . . hmmmm. XD<strong>

**Please Review! **


	4. MacMillan Would 2

**A/N: My brother was watching Yu-Gi-Oh abridged earlier and he had to write this! Lol. **

**Disclaimer: We don't own CoD!**

* * *

><p>MacMillan: *shouts* PRICE! USE TACKLE!<p>

Price: *sighs* For the last time, I'm not a Pokémon.

MacMillan: Fine, buzz kill. PRICE US THUNDERBOLT!

Price: How magical do you think I am?

MacMillan: Fine! THEN HOP ON YOUR BROOMSTICK AND GET ME SOME FOOD!

Price: *sighs* For the last time, I'm not a witch.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


	5. All Ghilled Up: Remix

**A/N: Hey guys! Liila6241 here and brining you the next chapter! Now everything after this note until the end was solely written by my younger brother and obviously he wants me to post this. So, I am now handing over the reins to him! :D**

**A/N 2: WE DON'T OWN COD. IT IS OWNED BY INFINITY WARD. WE DONT NOT OWN THE LAZER COLLECTION, IT IS PROPERTY OF DOM FERA**

* * *

><p><em>Captain Macmillan and "Leftenant" Price lied in the tall grass in Ghille suits <em>

MacMillan: Too much radiation, we'll have to go around.

Price: *thinks* _Yeah, no kidding' Professor obvious. _

MacMillan: Follow me, and keep low. We'll be impossible to spot in our Ghille suits.

Price: Yeah, on the Xbox 360/ PS3/ PC versions. On the Wii port we stick out like sore thumbs!

MacMillan: So, Nintendo sucks for changing the colors of our level, what else is new?

_Price follows MacMillan as they move up next to a house with four Russians inside_

MacMillan: Four tangos inside. *Looks at Price* don't even think about it.

Price: Too late.

_MacMillan and Price move up. A helicopter's rotors are heard._

MacMillan: You hear that?

_The helicopter comes into view_

MacMillan: Enemy helicopter! Get Down!

Price: Yeah, thanks for shouting it.

MacMillan: Stay in the shadows.

_Price and Macmillan hide as the helicopter files overhead, not even noticing them._

MacMillan: Alright, looks like they didn't see us. Let's move.

_Price and MacMillan move up. A huge convoy of enemies and two BMP's are up ahead. MacMillan and Price stop and drop as the convoy nears._

MacMillan: Try to anticipate their paths. If you have to move up do it slow and steady. No quick movements.

_The convoy passes._

MacMillan: Alright. Let's move.

_Time Passes….. Macmillan and Price reach the hotel from where they will observe the exchange with Zakheav._

MacMillan: We should be able to observe the exchange from here.

Price: Macmillan, can I ask you a question?

MacMillan: Of course, Leftenant. You can ask me anything, even about sex.

Price: It's not about sex.

MacMillan: Oh, I have to admit that I'm a little disappointed. But, go ahead and ask it.

Price: How come I'm never allowed to see your face?

Macmillan: Oh, that's because Infinity Ward would kill us if my face was ever revealed.

Price: But, I can tell that your eyes are blue.

_An awkward silence occurs. Infinity Ward employee Robert Bowling descends down from the sky._

Macmillan: Holy S***! It's Jesus

Robert Bowling: I'm not Jesus you fool. You cannot know what color Macmillan's eyes are. You know too much! You must DIE!

MacMillan: What the #$%! Look at what you've done!

Price: How was I supposed to know!

Robert Bowling: IMMA FIRIN' MY LAZAR!

_Your Actions Got Captain Macmillan killed._

* * *

><p><em>Present Day: Northern Azerbaijan in the 8 hours between "Safe House" and 'Heat" 2011<em>

Price: . . . And that's how it went.

Gaz: You got your captain killed, sir.

Price: No he's still alive.

Gaz: Well, where is he then?

Price: Hmmm, now that you mention it, I think that he is in Rio or Los Angeles, Whichever one.

Soap: *looks at his watch* Well that killed all of two hours.

Gaz: Yeah, tell another story, sir. We've still got six more hours until "Heat" starts.

Price: Okay, okay. What story do you want me to tell?

Soap: The one where you go to New York on that Special Op.

Price: Ok. Let's see. It was 1997, New York, New York, USA. It was the first time our government let me go on a special op in the USA; I was under the command of Captain MacMillan . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


	6. Three Shots, One Kill

**A/N: here is the next chapter written by my brother! Enjoy! :D **

* * *

><p><span>Three Shots, One Kill<span>

Lt. John Price

Pripyat, Ukraine

1996

22nd SAS Regiment

_Capt. MacMillan and Lt. Jonathan Price lied in wait for Imran Zakhaev._

MacMillan: I've got a positive ID on Imran Zakhaev.

_Price aimed down the ACOG scope of the Barret .50 Cal. He locked on to Zakhaev._

MacMillan: ITS NOW OR NEVER TAKE THE SHOT!

_Price shoots._

_Zakheav escaped unharmed_

_Zakheav escaped unharmed_

MacMillan: Nice shot I think you blew his arm off. Shock and blood loss will take care of the rest. It's time to move!

*Sh*t Happens….*

_MacMillan and Price board the helicopter. MacMillan was gripping his ankle in pain._

Price: Oh, walk it off, you big baby….

THE END…..

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! :D <strong>


	7. Office Wars

**A/N: Alrighty! Here's the next update! Thanks for being so patient!**

* * *

><p><em>Captain MacMillan's diary (or journal)<em>

_September 3, 2010_

_10:30 a.m. _

The wars of the office have raged on for 30 minutes now . Running low on coffee, donughnuts and bottled water. Paper balls (lol da ballz) are high in demand and low in supply. The Pricians are hammering our wooden table defenses as I write this entry. I pray that I'll make it to 11:30 a.m. At 0800 hours, we were hit with a barrage of paprer cannon fire. I lost three men today. As of this moment, I've devised a plan to push through their defenses and finally break them. I'm launching this plan. . . right after my coffee break.

_Captain MacMillan's diary (or journal)_

_September 3, 2010_

_13:21 p.m._

I just returned from the battlefield. I'm wounded. I write this in my own blood. I was struck six times and got a nasty paper cut. I need Neosporin and a Band-Aid so I can avoid an infection.

_Captain MacMillan's diary (or journal)_

_September 3, 2010_

_20:00 p.m. _

I will return tomorrow as it is closing time, So far, we are losing but soon—very soon—I will rise because . . .

I AM LEGEND

AND

I AM NUMBER FOUR


	8. Roomba, Roomba, Doo-pa-dee-do

**A/N: Last Chapter! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own COD!**

* * *

><p>The Roomba<p>

A robotic vacuum.

Capable of cleaning any hardwood floor.

MacMillan got at least twenty of the buggers from his cousin in the states. The roam around and clean up the halls and offices. The even avoid obstacles and don't fall downstairs. Too bad, they cost five hundred and sixty-nine euros apiece.

Price sat in his office working on his PC while MacMillan was playing Minecraft. Price noticed that his Roomba was starting its scheduled cleaning.

"WOOT!" MacMillan exclaimed as the cleaning began.

"Douche," Price muttered.

Later. . .

As Price came to the office the next day, a truck full of roomba's was parked in his spot.

Price sighed. "I hate technology . . ."


End file.
